Lost Again
by TooManyFandoms1701
Summary: Tragedy strikes leaving Rose devastated and alone. Enter madman with a box. The Doctor shows up and realizes that Rose Tyler hasn't gotten her happy ending. He is determined to make that happen. 11 and Rose friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction. Basically, 11 ends up in Rose's universe and finds everything not what he expected. Review if you'd like, but be nice about it. Anyway, no I don't own Doctor Who, I only wish I did. Alright on with the show. It doesn't matter how the Doctor got there. Just…go with it.**

**(11 will be called the Doctor and 10.5 will be called John Smith, just FYI) **

Rose Tyler awoke with a start, yet again. She hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in three days. She reached next to her, but found only cold sheets. Sighing, she pulled herself out of bed and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and trudged down the stairs. She dared not look in the mirror, knowing she's see red eyes and a puffy face. Honestly, she didn't want to be reminded she had cried herself to sleep. She deposited the blanket on the kitchen chair and felt the wall for the light switch. The sudden light made her squint at first. The scent of flowers filled her nose and before she could even think she had taken them and chucked them onto the back porch. She had read the cards on them and she didn't want their condolences. She wanted her fiancée back. She put on some tea, hoping to calm her nerves. She sat down at the table, a steaming cup in her hands. The warmth spread from her fingers up into her palms. She remembered what had happened so clearly.

_The alarm began to blare. At Torchwood that meant one of two things. Either aliens were invading or trying to make contact and Rose had a feeling it was the first. She had dashed upstairs and a terrible scene met her. There were at least five dead. Plenty more injured. She heard a familiar battle cry-something she didn't think she could ever hear again. "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" Rose had stopped dead in her tracks as a Dalek stared her in the face. "WE ARE LOOKING FOR THE DOCTOR!" it had said. "The Doctor's not here" she had said. "He's not in this universe" It obviously didn't believe her. That's when her brave and stupid husband-to-be had arrived on the scene. He looked just like the Doctor and he knew that. "Look, the Doctor's right here! The killing ends now! Kill me and leave. That's what you want isn't it?" The Dalek had turned around and fired. Then it left. It just left. John had fallen slowly-well it seemed like slow motion to her. She ran to his said and pulled him into her arms._

"_That was brave." She had whispered, hot tears forming at the corners of her eyes._

_He had smiled slightly. "I told you we shouldn't have let your mother plan the wedding, could have been married by now." He mused._

"_No. Don't you dare leave me." She cried desperately. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Rose Tyler I love you." _

"_Love you too." And his eyes had closed and it was over. She had sobbed holding onto his body. "No, you can't be gone."_

Rose shuddered at the memory and took a sip of tea. She knew she wasn't going back to sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two everyone. YAY! **

Rose sat in the front pew of the church. The collar of her dress made her neck itch. Her mother sat on one side and her father on the other. She played with the engagement ring on her finger. The small task kept her from running out of the church screaming. She had already decided that she'd leave it on. She was engaged to a dead man now. She didn't realize she was even crying until the tear drops landed on her dress. She wiped her eyes and looked up. She hadn't listened to a word of what was said. She must have done that on purpose. She reasoned that if she heard the words then they would be true. And they couldn't be true. He wasn't dead. He just wasn't. When the service ended she just sort of disappeared. She just snuck out. Family, friends and co workers, she knew they'd all be looking for her and she really didn't want to speak because she may or may not have forgotten how. The house wasn't far from the church. A few blocks walk was nothing. On the way home her mind wandered. She thought about all of the happy times they were going to have. The happy times he had promised her.

She got home and dashed upstairs, remembering something very important. She dug through some papers until she found two sealed envelopes. The memory of the day they were written came back very suddenly.

"_Rose, why are you making me write this again?" John asked. He obviously thought the idea was dumb._

"_Because, we work at Torchwood. It's a dangerous job and one of these days one of us could, you know, die. We're both humans remember? Any way. It's a letter to me in the event of your death and I'll right one to you. I'll put them in a safe place and well hope we won't need them till we're old and grey." She explained. _

_He didn't like the idea. "I don't want to lose you." He said and she smiled. "Don't worry, not going anywhere." He had given in and written a letter. She had cried while writing hers and afterwards she had scoffed at herself. This was a dumb idea. John had kissed her forehead and placed his letter in her hands._

She didn't think she'd be opening it so soon. She settled herself down on their bed and took a deep breath before opening the letter.

It began: My Dearest Rose,


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaand chapter 3. Is that the Doctor? *gasp***

Rose wiped her eyes before continuing reading. Taking a deep breath she reminded herself that these letters were her idea.

My Dearest Rose,

I'm writing this letter to you because you told me to. I guess if you're reading it, I'm dead (if I'm not dead and you just wanted to peak I'm going to be very cross with you. For maybe an hour, and then I'd give in. ) Anyway, I do hope that we were both old and grey when I died. I hope we had lots of little kids that made a mess of the house and were brilliant just like their mum. I hope we were married and had a nice house and a normal life. I hope we told our kids bedtime stories of New New York and of days on the beach. I also hope you know that I love you very, very much. Probably more than you will ever know. If we're not old and grey when you're reading this, then I am so sorry. That means we didn't even get a lifetime. The universe doesn't seem to like us. I hope I died heroically and didn't trip over a brick or fall down the stairs or something. If so, when you die, just pretend it was something different. Thanks. I'm watching you write Rose. Every once and a while you put your pen down and wipe your eyes. How'd I get so lucky? Oh, you caught me looking. "Finish your letter." You say. You're smiling now, while you write. I'm trying to be serious. Come on Rose! Now you're laughing , no doubt writing about something foolish I've said. Your mum should be over soon. She's still planning our wedding. I would have been fine not telling her until after we were married, but you insisted on giving her the wedding to plan. I don't mind it though. I don't like waiting to be married though, I've already waited 900 years. I'll say my good-bye now Rose. I love you so much. And I hope you have a fantastic life.

Love,

John Smith The Doctor

Rose had to put it down. She needed to save it and her tears were beginning to make some letters smudged. Outside, a familiar noise could be heard. It was the noise of the TARDIS, but Rose didn't seem to hear it because she didn't move at all until someone stared knocking on the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**WHO's that man in the bow tie?**

At first, Rose stayed quiet hoping whoever was knocking would go away. Yet the knocking continued. She finally got up, clutching the letter in her hand. She went to the front door and opened it. There, stood a man wearing a bow tie, suspenders and a smile that disappeared quickly. "Can I help you?" Rose hadn't meant to snap, but she wasn't really in the mood for anything. "No, but I think I can help you." The man didn't wait to be invited in he just walked past her and made himself at home at the kitchen table. She looked out the door and, to her surprise a blue police box was parked in her front yard. "It's him" she whispered and dashed into the kitchen. Standing in the doorway she looked over the man. Many emotions filled her at once in that moment. First of she was shocked to see him, she was also livid he was here now instead of four days ago to get rid of the Daleks. She was relieved that he'd changed and devastated that by some miracle the funeral today had been for someone not really dead.

"You've changed." She finally said, starting the conversation. He nodded. "So have you. Rose, what's happened? Someone's died?" He guessed. "You're still so clever." She noticed. "And yes, someone's died." He looked her over. "Who was it?" he asked, his voice soft and calm. "Oh Doctor, I tried so hard to be with him and he's gone again. I can't see him. There are no universes to jump and no Bad Wolf is going to lead me back now. He's gone." She sobbed. The Doctor came over and wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. "Oh Rose" He whispered. "Oh, Rose, I am sorry." "Don't say that, I don't want sympathy." She muttered. "God, Doctor, we hadn't even gotten married yet. It was too soon to say good-bye. He's lost again and I'll never find him this time." He didn't have anything to say that would make her feel better and so he held her for a while longer.

Eventually, he got her to sit down and take some deep breaths. She began to tell stories of her life here and the Doctor listened to every single one. The last one she told was the story of their engagement.

"We had just gotten back from dinner. It was beginning to snow and the moon lit up the snow and it was beautiful. He looked up at the snow in amazement and I looked at him. We were about to go outside when he stopped me. 'What's up?' I asked and he smiled. His smile was contagious and I smiled too. He got down on one knee, and took my hands. 'Rose Tyler' he said 'Will you marry me?' I couldn't talk, so I only nodded and he jumped up and hugged me. I think he was a little shocked. We would have probably gotten married the next day, and told my mother after the fact, but you know her. She insisted on planning some big ceremony and we just let her. If we didn't I'd never hear the end of it. I guess it doesn't matter, now that's he's gone."

She finished her story with tears streaming down her face. The Doctor was growing more and more concerned for her. He understood she was grieving, but she didn't seem very stable right now. He wanted her to be happy. That was something he really wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, yeah. This is quite fun to write. Will the Doctor be able to save the day? Let's find out.**

The Doctor stayed with Rose until she decided she was too tired to talk any more. He smiled. "Get some sleep Rose, because I promise you that tomorrow will be better." Rose nodded before trudging upstairs to get ready for bed. She heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS taking off and smiled. Honestly, she didn't think that the Doctor could really do anything, but somewhere buried deep in her heart, she believed in him.

Relieved to finally be out of that damn dress, she pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before climbing under the covers. She lay awake in the dark, listening to the noise of the outside world. Every once and a while she heard a car go by, she heard the rain begin to fall. She briefly wondered why her mother or someone hadn't stopped by to make sure she was alright, but then decided they thought best she be alone. They were right. As much as she loved her conversation with the Doctor, she wanted to be with her thoughts. Her thoughts turned to the Doctor, how relieved she was he had changed. If she had opened the door and been greeted with that old face she probably would have fainted. She rolled over and looked for a peaceful night's rest, but was given nightmares instead.

_She was alone. It seemed to her that all bad things begin when one is alone. She tried to call out, but no sound came out. 'Great' she thought. She continued to walk, down the long hallway that she recognized to be Torchwood. The now haunting cry of 'Exterminate' echoed down the hall and she ran. She ran, not really knowing where she was headed. The hallway ended in a room, a very chaotic room. And that one Dalek cornered her and she closed her eyes because somehow she knew what was to come. The next thing she knew, she held a dying man in her arms. He opened his mouth to say something, but she never got to hear it._

She always woke up before he could finish his sentence. That was the worst part. The sun had come up, so she decided sleep was no longer an option. She rolled out of bed and got dressed. Today, she decided, she'd begin to feel better. Maybe she'd go for a walk or do some paperwork. Walking downstairs, she was planning her day, when she heard laughter coming from her kitchen. "What?" she muttered. At her table her mother was busily working over the binder she had dedicated to wedding planning. Her father was making breakfast. "Oh, Pete tell Rose that story." Jackie said, still red in the face from laughing.

Rose looked at the two of them. "What are you guys doing? Is this some kind of method to make me happy?" She questioned. Jackie and Pete looked confused. "Sweetheart, aren't you happy? You're getting married in a week. Did something happen?" Jackie looked confused and also concerned. Rose just stared at them. "Oh, this is cruel." She scoffed. "Pretend it didn't happen. Is that what we're doing now?" Her cheeks felt hot and tears threatened to fall. "Rose" the voice behind her made her jump. She turned around quickly and was face to face with her husband to be. "You're alive" she gasped and through her arms around him. "God, I must be dreaming. You can't be here. You can't." Jackie, Pete and John all stared at her. "Rose, what's gotten into you?'' John asked. She shook her head. There was a knock on the door and she hoped the knock would bring an explanation.


End file.
